Forum:Naruto Hinata und Sakura
Hallo ihr lieben es ist ja Tatsache das Hinata in Naruto verliebt ist. Sie sagt es ihm ja im Manga und wird anschließend von Pain schwer verletz ,worauf hin Naruto ja richtig ausrasstet. was mich intressiert haben die beiden mal so drüber geredet weil naja so mit 16 kann man darüber ja mal reden wenn man gesagt bekommt ich liebe dich. Und wie sieht es mit naruto aus in Chapter 457 das Treffen der Kages beginnt! fragt sai ihn ob er in Sakura verliebt ist weil er immer lächelt wenn sie in der Nähe ist. worauf hin naruto nickt und sai fragt ob er es ihr mal gesagt hat und naruto nur antortet. Wie könnte ich ohne mein versprechen zu halten ? war da noch mehr was ich überlesen habe oder was ist da nun los viele Grüße Fayt ANBU Squat 9 89.247.73.1 22:37, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mit dem Versprechen meinte Naruto dass er damals als Sasuke abgehauen ist, ist also schon eine ganze Weile her(Kapitel 183 Seite 12-14/ und Kapitel 236 Seite 13), er Sakura versprochen hat ihr ihn wieder zurück zu bringen. Ich glaube damals in Kaptiel 172, Seite 17, ist Naruto bewusst geworden dass er mit Sasuke, wenn es um Sakura geht nicht mithalten kann und deshalb, unteranderem, versprach er ihr, Sasuke zurückzubringen damit Sakura glücklich ist. Wegen der Sache mit Hinata schien es bisher keine Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden gegeben zu haben und wenn wird diese wohl erst irgendwann später in einem Flashback gezeigt.--Icis Leibgarde 09:30, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mein lieblings-Pairing wäre:Sasuke und Ino! Aber auf keinen Fall Naruto und Sakura!--Namikaze-Rasengan 11:26, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) mhhh ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher das Sakura Naruto nicht mag also in Shippuuden finde ich geht sie doch deutlcih auf ihn zu wobei ich glaube das sich das alles erst so im laufe der Zeit entwickelt hat da Naruto ja jetzt ganz anders ist als damals. aber sakura oder hinata tun mir jetzt schon leid für eine der beiden wird sich naruto bestimmt am ende der serie entscheiden und die andere geht dann wohl leer aus -.- Fayt ANBU Squad 9 89.247.18.144 19:27, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Beide sollen leer ausgehen, Hinata ist einfach sch**** und Sakura hat mit chiyo Sasori getötet, Naruto darf ruhig allein sein!--Namikaze-Rasengan 20:00, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hi! also gleich zum Punkt:1)Warum zur Hölle ist Hinata "sch****"?Ich find dass sie ja eh recht hübsch ist, und nett auch also wrum nochmal ist sie "sch****"? 2)Schon klar, ich find Sasori auch voll krass, aber nur weil Sakura ihn getötet hat(eigentlich war es ja die Chyo)ist das noch lange kein Grund dass sie nicht für ihn geeignet ist! 3)angenommen Naruto & Hinata würden...ihr wisst schon:es zur sache kommen lassen...hätte das Kind dann das Byakugan & einen teil des Kyubi in sich? Kein Kind!!! *1. Ich hasse schüchterne und ruhige Menschen, und das trifft auf Hinata zu! *2. ................Sakura du ****! *3. Kein Kind! Das Kyubi-Chakra könnte nicht durch sowas übertragen werden! Byakugan ok! wen würdet ihr am liebsten al ein Paar sehen woll ich meine damit auch die andern Freunde von Naruto. Ich würde dagen Sakura und Naruto und Hinata und Kiba. Ich finde Shikamaru und Temari und Ino und Choji würden zusammen passen naja wenn sasuke zurück kommt (nach konoha) dann sind sakura und sasuke bestimmt zsm. und naruto mit hinata= so finde ich es am besten oder hinata X kiba naruto x sakura sasuke X tot oder leer :D Also ich fin Hinata auch voll nett vieleicht ein bisschen schüchtern aber das machst sie ja so süß ...finde ich und Naruto und Hinata würden auch voll gut zusammen passan a la gegensätze ziehen sich an .Ja und dan Shikamaru mit Tamari was sich neckt das liebt sich ,Sasuke und Sakura .Ich find außerdem das Naruto eher wie sone Art Bruder für Sakura ist genau wie bei Kiba und Hinata (aber wenn das mit Naruto und Hinata nicht klappt wären sie auch ain hüpsches paar).[[Benutzer:Leya Uzumaki|'Leya Uzumaki']](Dissi) 20:16, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach finde ich Ino blöd, sie ist eingebildet und hässlich, Hinata ist auch nichts besonderes, aber trotzdem wären sie und Naruto ein tolles Paar, was ich bei Sasuke und Ino nicht sagen kann!!!!!! SasuSaku::) Ich find ja gerade weil Ino ein gebildet und hässlich ist passt sie zu sasuke. Der isses meiner Meinung nach nämlich auch. Hinata kann finde ich ruhig sterben gehen, die braucht eh keiner. Naruto muss die ja noch nichma berühren und die kippt schon um. Gut, ich find sie auch recht hüpsch seit shippuuden aber die is ja sooooooo'n waschlappen. Kakashi braucht umbedingt ne freundin. Keine Ahnung wer, aber er braucht eine das wär mega lustig. kakashi-san 14:03, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) zu dem thema direkt hab ich keine lust mich zu äußern. ich meine sowas interessiert mich und ich habe da auch eigene ideen aber bei diesem kindischen niveau was ihr hier an den tag legt vergeht einem echt die lust. naruto interessiert mich im moment eh nicht so besonders mit dem ganzen krieg und tralala aber das die seite hier so den bach runtergeht? wo sind unsere jonnys und stefanos geblieben? naja denkt ma darüber nach meine freunde... machts gut ;) Mit so ner kritik kann ich leider nich anfangen, sag ma was man besser machen soll und eventuell auch wie. Du sagst nur das alles hier kindisch ist. Da gibts bei mir tausend Fragezeichen. Sag ma was du so kindisch findest damit man anfangen kann es zu ändern. kakashi-san 20:22, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Da bin ich deiner Meinung, Kakashi-san jeder kann etwas anders cool finden!!!!P.S. wer sind eigendlich die Jhonnys (vielleicht Jhonny182 ?) und die Stefanos(mein Onkel heißt sooo xD) By SasuSaku::) :ich glaub er meint Johnny182 und Stefanos the Narutofan (bei Stefanos bin ich mir aber nicht sicher)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:34, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich sage jetzt auch mal meine meinung dazu. Ich würde es Hinata gönnen das sie mit Naruto zusammen kommt was mich aber aufregt ist das dieser Baka es vor Pain überhaupt nicht geschnallt hat das Hinata in ihn verknallt ist. Ich meine Hallo das Mädel stottert in seiner gegenwart spielt mit den fingern läuft Rot an und fällt auch mal in Ohnmacht wen er da ist es braucht nicht viel um die richtigen schlusse zu ziehen. Außerdem ist sie recht stark mit einer Kopfnuss hat sie ihn immerhin mal ko gehauen nicht mal Neji hat das geschafft XD. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YY6IuETfss0&NR=1 . Lange rede kurzer Sinn. Wenn es mit Naruto nicht klappt soll sie mit Kiba zusammenkommen.Axels Herzloser 11:25, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich finde auch das Hinata und Naruto viel besser passen als Sakura und Naruto. Sakura kann gerne mit Sasuke zusammen kommenXD und ich finde Ino und Sai geben bestimmt ein süßes paar^^ genauso gut finde ich,dass Shikamaru und Temari gut passen=) Also ich finde dass Naruto und Sasuke zusammengehören91.48.156.129 07:25, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zuerst hallo alle zusammen. Es besteht eventuell Spoilergefahr, also alle die nicht so weit sind Finger weg :). Also, ich finde Sakura hat es garnicht verdient mit Naruto zusammen zu kommen. Zuerst einmal ist da die Tatsache, dass sie schon so oft von Naruto gerettet wurde und dennoch so eine Distanz zu ihm hat. Sasuke hat versucht sie beinahe umzubringen was meiner Meinung nach absolut garnicht geht. Z.B. wäre Sakura nicht anwesend nachdem Sasuke gegen Danzo gekämpft hat, wäre Karin (Begleiterin von Sasuke) jetzt tot und das nur weil er Danzo unbedingt töten wollte. Jetzt zu Sasuke, ich kann seine Intention stückweise verstehen aber sofort die "engsten" Freunde dabei töten zu wollen, die mit seinem eigentlichen Handelstrieb garnichts zutun haben, finde ich schon extrem "abstoßend". Ich weiß garnicht wie Sakura den noch lieben kann. Nunja auch Sakura kann ich verstehen das mit der Liebe etc. ABER sollte sich nicht langam mal was für Naruto empfinden, ausser auf Freundschaftsbasis? Mich nervt es persönlich sehr. Hinata ist natürlich ein bezauberndes Mädchen, aber in diesem Fall ist sie viel zu wenig in die Hauptgeschichte involviert als, dass man Naruto einfach mit ihr abspeisen lassen könnte (Meiner Meinung nach). Da Karin auch schon mehr mals erwähnt hat das Sasukes Chakra immer kälter und kälter wird, denke ich kaum das er nochmal zur Besinnung kommt, wenn doch dann ist das ein blödes Ende. Mein Bild vom Ende: Es sollte auf jeden Fall ein epischer Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke stattfinden indem einer von beiden stirbt. Wenn beide überleben dann einfach "meh" :D. Ich finde, dass Sakura sich am Ende entscheiden muss wen sie von beiden als erstes medizinisch Versorgt. Ich persönlich hoffe sie wird Sasuke als erstes retten, nicht weil ich mag, sondern damit Naruto das mitbekommt und Sakura sich mies fühlt (Ich mag Sakura nicht so besonders :P). Falls sie sich doch für Naruto entscheidet, dann sollte sie ihre Liebe (Die sie bis dorthin noch entwickeln wird ich) ihm gesteht. So ein Ende wünsche ich mir. Eine Fortsetzung sollte es aber noch geben. Z.B. das Kabuto noch überlebt und wieder etwas gegen Konoha plant. Mein persönlicher Partnerwunsch: Sakura + Naruto o. Sakura + Niemand (Sie soll an Depressionen sterben :D) Samehada5 , 23:30, 10.09.2012 mein persönlicher Hit wäre Hinata und Naruto und Sai und Sakura, sowie Ino alleine und Sasuke tot... (kann beide komplett nicht ausstehen) ! Nun ich würde sagen das diese Diskusion inzwischen hinfällig ist denn der Manga spricht da inzwischen eine Deutliche Sprache und das ist Eindeutig NaruHina, dmait ist es ja wohl kalr welches Paar Kishimoto bevorzug da ja bei Kapitel 616 eine deute NaruHina Szenen zu finden sind und es gab nie eindeute NaruSaku Szenen weder in ANime oder im Manga außerdem war es eindeutig was Naruto zu Skauras geständniss gesagt hat das er Leute hasst die sich selber belügen. Da ich mich nicht erinnern kann das naruto und Sakura kemals Händchenhalten da gestanden sind auch hätte sie IHm ja im Kampf gegen Pain helfen können sie war ja in der nähe aber es war HInata die iHm geholfen hat und ich Dneke auch das er sich in einem Flashback noch zu HInatas geständniss äüßern wird ich denke das Hinata und Naruto zusammen kommen da ich glaube das Kishi es so drehen wird das Hanabi dann das neue Oberhaupt vom Hyuuga-clan wird und nicht Hinata. ich finde Sakura passt nicht zu Naruto weil sie Tsunade immer ähnlicher wird. Mit Hinata Wirds vielleicht klappen... XD Sasuke kriegt das Mädel aus seinem Team namens Schlange und Sakura kööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööönte es mit Shikamaru PROBIEREN weil er so gelassen und ruhig ist. Und Shoi passt irgendwie zu ... zu ... Keinem. von Mr. Anonym ihr Leute Naruto liebt Sakura! Das ist eindeutig. Ich glaube, dass Sakura und Naruto zusammen kommen werden. Klar, Naruto hat gesagt, dass er Leute hasst, die sich selber belügen, aber ein bisschen später rettet er Sakura und ist wieder total verliebt in sie. Außerdem gab es viele schöne NaruSaku Momente, die dafür sprechen, dass aus den beiden etwas wird. Ok, Sakura hat vlt immer noch Gefühle für Sasuke, aber sie bekommt auch langsam welche für Naruto, kann sich das aber noch nciht richtig eingestehen, Sai und Yamato haben es sogar selber bemerkt und sie auch daruaf angesprochen, ob sie Naruto liebt, leider konnte sie noch nicht darauf antworten, weil sie immer unterbrochen wurde -.- Auf jeden fall wird Naruto nicht mit Hinata zusammen kommen, da er sie nicht liebt, das ist klar, aber ich hoffe, dass was aus ihm und Sakura wird *___* Ich denke nicht das Naruto u. Sakura wirklich zusammen kommen weil ich finde das Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke sich mehr und mehr ihren Meistern ähneln. Daher passt es irgend wie auch nicht wen Naruto mit Sakura od Sasuke mit Sakura zu stande kommen sollte. Naruto hat ja auch noch nicht daruf reagiert als Hinata ihm sagte das sie ihn liebt. Zu Shikamaru find ich passt eher Temari. Find ich auch, also das mit Shikamaru ;) Ich glaub schon, dass Naruto mit Sakura zusammen kommt. Jiraya war auch in tsunade verliebt (hat er in irgendeiner folge mal sehr deutlich gemacht), er hat sich abe rnic getraut es ihr zu sagen, da er ihr keine Umstände machen wollte, da sie woieso schon viele probleme in ihrem Leben hatte. Aber in der ganzen Geschichte geht es doch auch um Narutos Liebe zu Sakura, ich glaub die geht ncih teinfach so zu ende, und auch wenn Sakura noch Gefühle für Sasuke hat, wird sie ihn aufgeben, da sie denkt, dass es das beste ist, wenn er stirbt, damit er nciht mehr böse wird und wie kann man bitte mit einem toten zusammen sein? Und zu Naruto und Hinata: sie kommen sicherlich nciht zusammen. Als sie gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt, hat er nciht gesagt: ich liebe dich auch, nein er hat nciht sgesagt. Als si dann fast gestorben ist, hat er sich nur verwandelt, da er für einen moment sehr verwirrt und geschockt wegen hinata war, weil er es nicht gewusst hat. Der Fuchsdämon hat den Moment ausgenutzt und den Körper "übernommen", das ist der einzige grund, warum Naruto sich verwandelt hat, nicht weil er Hinata "rächen" wollte Ich drück auf jeden Fall Hinata die Daumen :) immerhin hat sie einige Mühen auf sich genommen um an Naruto ranzukomm - nicht wie Sakura, die immer nur entw hinter Sasuke herjammert oder darübe, dass Dasuke & naruto Sie immer beschützen. Aber mir ist in vielen anderen Mangas aufgefallen, dass sich die Autoren irgdwann davor zu fürchten scheinen eine Entscheidung zu treffen - um die Fans nicht aufzuregen. Aber so ein 'Ende' wär echt hammersch°°°°, denn wie gesagt: Ich bin für "Narinata" ;) Hat eigentlich Sakura jemals schon mal Naruto-Kun gesagt???Wenn sie mit Sasuke spricht oder denkt, dann immer Sasuke-Kun hin oder her, aber bei Naruto sagte bzw dachte sie daß nie,,,ich finde sie nervt und ist irgendwie fehl am platz!!!Kishi powerte sie auf, damit sie ja "etwas" beitragen kann, obwohl sie keine Senju abstammung (oder sonstirgendwie eine bekannte Herkunft aufweisen kann), ich finde sie total Planlos und für mich der nervigste Charakter...auch wenn sie Naruto am Leben hielt!!! Soviel ist bekannt Naruto und Hinata kommen zsm bekommen 2 Kinder und Sakura und Sasuke zeugen ebenfalls ein Kind dessen Name Sarada lauten wird... An die "freundliche" Person, deren Kommentar von Dee entfernt wurde: 1. Ich signiere immer. 2. Ich habe in dieser Diskussion noch nie mitdiskutiert -> 3. Der Kommentar oben ist nicht von mir!! 4. Im Zweifel sollte man sich den Versionsverlauf ansehen. Ich habe den Kommentar lediglich verschoben. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:10, 16. Dez. 2014 (UTC) hi,ich habe wie jeder hier meine vorlieben wen ich zusammen sehen möchte....aber das ist nebensache.klar ist das,sakura sasuke+naruto liebt.mit dem unterschied das sie S von anfang an mochte+das sich das mit N langsam aufbaute.als beispiel:naruto hat sie immer schon "sakura-chan"genannt+sie hat es ihm nie verboten,selbst als sie ihn noch als einfach "nervig"empfunden hat.sie weint als sie begreift das naruto stirbt wenn er kurama verliert.sie ist verzweifelt als sie ihn nach dem kampf an der brücke heilt,weil sie glaubt das ihre hilfe so klein+unbedeutend sei...als naruto erwacht hat sie freudentränen in den augen+als er sie in der annahme sai habe sie zum weinen gebracht beleidigt reagiert sie nicht so wie sie bei sai reagierte....ihr erinnert euch alle was der sich für ne kelle einfing. wie schon viele sagten,es gibt viele momente in denen ihre gefühle für N rüberkamen. wie das ende im manga oder anime auch aussehen wird,mir ist nur eine sache ganz klar:man kann sich nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verknallt.nur wie man damit umgeht.wenn sakura ihre liebe für N nicht akzeptiert,wird sie ihn abweisen+naruto wird seinem char gemäß allein bleiben+über ihr glück wachen,wie in der folge "eine frau für naruto"klargemacht wurde. schönen tag,wünscht glatzek 04.03.201577.2.143.202 12:40, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC)glatzek Ich bin eine der Personen, die Sasuke und Naruto nicht einmal mit einem Mädchen sehen. Wenn man sich den Anime so anschaut, so finde ich, läuft der komplette Anime (zumindest soweit wie ich geschaut habe) am passensten auf ein SasukexNaruto Pairing hinaus. Klar ist meine Meinung ziemlich beeinflusst davon, dass ich die beiden shippe, trotzdem bleibt dies meine Meinung. Jedoch finde ich auch Hinata und Naruto süß und kann sogar nachvollziehen, wieso die beiden zusammen kommen. Klar ist Hinata mega ruhig, aber wenn man sich auch mal die Gemeinsame Linie anschaut und was sie verbindet, ist auch das Pairing nachvollziehbar. Sasuke und Sakura shippe ich überhaupt nicht, obwohl ich auch dort es nachvollziehen kann, wenn man sich den Anime anschaut. Es ist zwar nciht so eindeutig, wie bei anderen, aber bei der Szene, als Sasuke Konoha verlässt, da konnte ich das erste Mal mit Sakura fühlen und nachvollziehen, wieso es die beiden zusammen bringen wird. Klar fand Sasuke Sakura irgendwie nervig... aber ich denke er mochte sie schon irgendwie... denn irgendwas ist schon zwischen den beiden,gewesen, wenn sie sich wiedergesehen haben... ich denke es gibt Leute hier, die wissen was ich meine c: . Anderer Seits wäre Naruto und Sakura doch auch etwas... aber ich denke, die Gefühle für Sasuke sind tausend Mal stärker... das sieht man immer wieder. Ein weiteres Pairing was ich auch mega süß fände wäre Kiba und Hinata und joa xD ... hab ich das aber richtig mitbekommen? Ino und Sai? ... wenn das stimmt ist das echt mega funny, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sai Ino nur "Schönheit" nennt, da er denkt, dass er lügen muss, damit das Mädchen nicht sauer ist xD und somit findet er sie ja eigentlich hässlich xd - 12.06.2016 BlackCorason